Papa's Friends
by Felix Cited
Summary: Francis invites his friends over for another drinking 'party' when Matthew's had enough. He walks downstairs to yell at them but finds himself yelling for another reason entirely. Drinking, yaoi fun time, the usu.


**Papa's Friends**

"Oh honhonhon! You are such a dirty boy Toni! You _must _spend a frisky night with me sometime!"

I mentally groaned, this happened daily, five days a week. Papa would invite his friends Antonio and Gilbert over and they would drink like no tomorrow, getting so drunk that they always end up in a threesome.

"Well, Francey pants, I've always wondered what you kept under those tight red pants of yours," Toni replied, causing a round of 'honhonhon's, fusoso's, and kesese's.'

I groaned out loud and covered my head with the pillow, trying, and failing, to drown out the noise. With a frustrated puff, I shot out of bed and grabbed my glasses. I combed my chin length wavy hair with my fingers, avoiding the curl, and stomped down the stairs. When I arrived to the living room, they all stopped their outrageous laughter and looked at me with their silly grins.

I tried to yell at them, even tell them stop, but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. I just stood there like an idiot in my white pajamas with maple leaves, my mouth slightly agape. I just sighed my defeat and turned back to the stairs.

"_Mon cher, _why don't you just stay here with me? Your papa would enjoy it." I froze. They've never _invited_ me before. They would all just drink like a bunch of morons while I tried to sleep.

Slowly, I walked back to the entryway. "You-You want me to join you?" I stuttered. They all nodded there heads with grins as big as their moronic faces.

So, I slowly stepped in, moving to the couch, when Papa said, "Non, you must change into the suitable attire first." I sent my confused look his way and he answered by gesturing himself. I looked and saw his red skinny jeans and his low-cut V-neck. I looked at the others and they were wearing similar clothing. "I bought you an outfit awhile ago, didn't I? Wear that!" I nodded and walked back to my room.

~Father's Son~

I felt ridiculous. I don't even look good. I stood just out of sight of the three men. They're just going t laugh at me, I should just go back to bed.

Just as I turned for the stairs, I heard Papa call, "Mathieu, are you coming? Papa want's to see his pretty boy!"

I sighed and walked back to them, standing with my arms crossed over my chest. I tried to hide my face.

"When did you buy him that?" Antonio whispered to Papa.

He, in turn, chuckled, "A week ago. You like?"

"Damn, he's sexy!" I heard the albino exclaim. I felt my cheeks getting hotter.

Papa just chuckled again. When he was finished, he called to me, "Why don't you on sit on Papa's lap?"

"Aww!" Toni complained.

"No fair!"

"Is to fair, he's my son!"

I walked over to my father and stood next to him. He beckoned me to come loser but I held firm. Gilbert laughed at him and the Spaniard smiled. My father glared back and looked to me again, the pleading clear in his eyes. I shook my head and sat in the unoccupied chair in the corner. Now they all were whining, asking why I was so far away.

"I have an idea! Why don't we drink for him! Whoever drinks all ten glasses of beer first gets him for the night!" Gilbert practically jumped out of his chair as he proposed the duel. The others quickly agreed and Papa hastily went to the kitchen to grab the extra glasses. They were all filled after about two minutes.

"Matthieu, you will give the signal!"

They all stared at me, excitement in their eyes as their fingers clenched around the glass. I sighed and held up my hand, and in the loudest voice I could muster, I shouted, "Bottoms up!" and brought my hand down.

Then they went at it, drinking their beers as fast as they could. Papa was pretty fast because of all his years with the wine drinking, he was slowed a bit though because he hated the taste of beer. He went onto his fifth.

Antonio wasn't as lucky. He didn't drink all that often so he was only at his third.

But Gilbert was already on his eighth, hand already clutching his ninth. The 'Prussian' was either a very good drinker or he was concentrated on winning. I think it was both. He started to chug down the other beer that was in his hand.

In a matter of seconds, Gilbert slammed down his glass and shouted, "Ten!" while staring at me with happiness, excitement showing in his eyes. The others groaned and smacked there heads down on the table as he swooped me up bridal style and swagged to his chair.

He sat me in his lap and groaned when I shifted to get into a more comfortable position. "Be careful or you'll get more of the awesome me than you bargained for." I blushed a deep rose red and sat still.

For awhile, they only talked about his 'winning' but slowly drifted off to other topics. I quit listening and stared out of the window. The snow made everything look prettier.

My butt started to fall asleep so I shifted my position but I just couldn't get comfortable. After a few of my movements, I heard a deep rumbling sound coming from the back of my head. I looked behind me to find Gilbert's face twisted into a look of pleasure. Unconsciously, I turned myself around to face the albino, staring into is ruby red eyes. I moved my hips and he moaned again. The others heard it too.

"Matthieu, you dirty boy, you!"

"Ooh! Someone wants to get laid!"

Gilbert stood up, holding me, and walked out of the room as the other half laughed like drugged up hyenas. He went up the stairs and muttered, "Where's your room?" "On the right." He kicked open the door and tossed me onto the bed. "Do you have lotion?" I nodded and pulled it out from under the bed. He grinned and poured a large amount of it onto his hand, a maple aroma filling the room. When he deemed it ready, he pulled of my pants with his other.

He pulled my legs over his shoulders and held my hip, "It's a little cold, but try to bear it." I nodded and stuck a lotion covered finger into me.

"Ahh! It feels... so-" I was cut off when Gilbert lowered his lips to mine, massaging them. I moaned into his lips, but squirmed when the second went in.

"It's okay," he murmured deep and low into my ear, "I got you."

I nodded and he continued to move around in my hole, scissoring every so often, while I laid there, trying to keep from moving and making any sounds. He noticed and pinched my thigh gently. "No, I want to hear your voice." I nodded again.

He pushed in the third finger and I moaned into his neck when he was kissing my collarbone. I felt him grin as he pushed them in further, making me squirm even more. I kept panting and he scraped my skin, sucking it too.

I whimpered when he removed them. He just chuckled and in his deep, gravel-like voice, he whispered, "You dirty boy. What would you like me to do?"

I whined and stared at him, pleading through my eyes. He just chuckled again. "What do you want me to do?"

"Yo-Your e-erection in my a-arse! Please put it in!"

He chuckled again and murmured, "Your wish is my command."

Gilbert positioned himself in front of me and slowly pushed in. I cringed and he whispered encouraging words into my ear. After about 30 seconds, he announced, "Half way in, almost there." I moaned/groaned and waited for him to move again. Another 30 seconds later and he was in, panting like a dog. But I wasn't much better.

"M-Move, please."

He half chuckled and I felt him slide almost all the way out. I whimpered. He gave me a sweet kiss and smile before he pounded back into me.

I screamed/moaned. He was so big and felt so good, I felt as if I might explode. "Gi-Gilbe-RT!"

He moaned too and pounded in harder the next time. We were moaning in unison, but every once in a while, he would say, under his breath, "Not here."

He pounded into me again and just as I began to moan like I did the last time, he found what he was looking for.

"GILBERT! GILBERT, FASTER!"

He did as I commanded, grinning like an idiot till he moaned too.

I felt a warm feeling spread through my gut and I yelled, "Gilbert, I'm I'm about to-ah- c-ccUM!"

My sticky white seed sprayed all over our chests, getting everywhere. He came just after I did inside of me. He rode it out while we moaned in unison.

"AAUGGGHHH~!"

"MATTHEEEEEEWWWWW!"

When he finished, he slowly pulled out his softening member and snuggled up to me, still dirty from our previous activity and fell asleep. I followed him a few seconds afterword.

~Papa's Friends~

"Did you get all that?" Toni whispered behind his blonde friend.

"Naturally. And Matthieu was also a natural. I'm so proud!" Francis whispered back, a dreamy look on his face.

The Spaniard rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, because I would be so proud of my son if he had good gay sex."

Francis turned his head to glare at his friend, "At least I don't screw mine!"

**Felix's Note:**

****Matthew/Mathieu - Canada

Francis/Papa - France

Antonio - Spain

Gilbert - Prussia

Merry Christmas! Tis' the season to write yaoi, fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la!

Third story I've written so far, I hope you enjoyed it!

My other stories are BattleShip (Hungary and Japan go to war over ships) under JapHun, rated M, and Hanatamago's Hots (Sweden comes home to find a horny Finland in his bed) under Sufin, rated M.

I'm taking requests to write stories (one shots or others). Just PM me the ship, rating, and length and wait! Which reminds me, does anyone know any good Fem on Fem stories I could read? I had a request to write a Fem!SwedenXFem!Finland rated T or M. I would love it if you gave me a good suggestion.

I love all of you and I wish you a Merry CHRISTmas and a happy New Year!


End file.
